gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories
The general soundtrack of ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' comprises radio stations that broadcast music and information to Liberty City, circa 1998. Because GTA Liberty City Stories is set in the exact location as ''Grand Theft Auto III'', only three years earlier, some of the radio stations featured are seen as earlier counterparts of the [[Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack|radio stations in GTA III]], while other listed stations and radio shows have suggestively ended broadcast by GTA III's timeline. Unlike ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', and similar to GTA III, most songs on the radio were created by Rockstar for the game or are public domain. Also unlike GTA San Andreas, the radio stations featured in GTA Liberty City Stories are not dynamic, meaning their programming does not change during the course of the game, with the same programs and DJ announcements repeated. There are, for example, no updates referring to weather changes. The only exception are the "Liberty News" bulletins which play once - and only once - following major events in the game. Nonetheless, the GTA Liberty City Stories radio system maintains elements of continuity with both GTA III and GTA San Andreas, with DJs and callers reappearing from earlier games. For example, Richard Burns, late of WCTR in GTA San Andreas, phones into one of the LCFR shows, and Lips 106 DJ Andee is featured as a subordinate of host Cliff Lane in GTA Liberty City Stories, whereas she becomes (or was) the main DJ in GTA III's version of Lips. The GTA Liberty City Stories radio system also contains a glitch in that if you exit a vehicle and re-enter, the last radio program or song being heard will usually be replaced by something else. This is particularly noticeable in the LCFR "talk radio" programming. Radio stations Head Radio DJ: Michael Hunt (voiced by Russ Mottla) Genre: Pop, Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock, Pop Rock, R&B *Conor & Jay - Train *Cloud Nineteen - The One For Me *Purser - Take The Pain *L. Marie (feat. Raff) - Free Yourself *15 Ways - Drive *Rosco Stow - Welcome to the Real World *Vanilla Smoothie - Keep Dreaming All bands are fictional creations of Rockstar North. The band Conor & Jay also 'performed' a single for Head Radio in Grand Theft Auto 2 and GTA III. Double Cleff FM DJ: Sergio Boccino (Robert Blumenfeld) Genre: Classical, Opera *''Anvil Chorus'' from Il Trovatore - Giuseppi Verdi *''Tacea la notte placida'' from Il Trovatore - Giuseppi Verdi *''Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves'' from Nabucco - Giuseppi Verdi *''E amore un ladronello'' from Cosi Fan Tutte - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *''Overture'' from Marriage of Figaro - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *''Vesti la giubba'' from Pagliacci - Ruggiero Leoncavallo This station always comes on when you steal a Leone Sentinel, Forelli Exsess, and Sindacco Argento. K-Jah DJ: Natalie Walsh Davis (Pascale Armand) Genre: Dancehall, Reggae *Selah Collins - Pick A Sound *Errol Berrot - What A Wonderful Feeling *Kenny Knots - Watch How The People Dancing *Richie Davis - Lean Boot *Peter Rouncer - Ready For The Dancehall Tonight *Richie Davis - You Ha Fe Cool *Kenny Knots - Ring Up My Number *Kenny Knots - Run Come Call Me This station automatically comes on when you enter a Yardie Lobo. Rise FM DJ: Boy Sanchez (Oliver Vuquer) Genre: House, Dance, Chicago House, Acid Techno, UK Garage *Moloko - Sing It Back (Boris Musical Mix) *Ultra Nate - Free *Happy Clappers - I Believe* *Eddie Amador - House Music *Kristine W - Feel What You Want *De'Lacy - Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) *Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix)* *Jaydee - Plastic Dreams *Ron Trent - Altered States *The Absolute - There Will Come A Day (Half Tab Dub) *Slam - Positive Education *Green Velvet - Flash *Robert Armani - Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) *Josh Wink - Higher State of Consciousness This station automatically comes on when you enter a Cartel Cruiser. Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version. Lips 106 DJs: Cliff Lane (Ed McMann) and Andee (Shelley Miller) Genre: Top 40, Pop, R&B *Rudy La Fontaine - Funk in Time *Sawaar - Love is the Feeling *Sunshine Shine - Mine Until Monday *Credit Check - Get Down *Cool Timers - Tonight *Nina Barry - Bassmatic *The Jackstars - Into Something (Come on, Get Down) Radio Del Mundo DJ: Panjit Gavaskar (Hajaz Akram) Genre: World, Indian, Pakistani, South Asian, Arabic *Ananda Shankar - Raghupati *Asha Bhosle - Dum Maro Dum *Vijaya Anand - Neeve Nanna (Only You Were Mine) *Natacha Atlas - Kidda *Farid el-Atrache - Hebeena Hebeena *Ahmed Mneimneh - Aini Bet Ref *Ofra Haza - Im Nin'Alu *Samira Tawfic - Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa *Saratin El Tarab Orchestra - Ah Ya Zein* This station always comes on when you steal a taxi or cabbie. Station taken off the air by 2001. Songs marked with * appear exclusively on the mobile version. MSX 98 DJs: MC Codebreaker Genre: Intelligent Jungle, Ambient Drum and Bass, Breakbeat Hardcore *Omni Trio - Renegade Snares *Renegade - Terrorist *Foul Play - Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *Omni Trio - Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix) *DJ Pulse - Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix) *Hyper-on Experience - Disturbance (Tango Remix) *Higher Sense - Cold Fresh Air *Omni Trio - Living For The Future *Omni Trio - Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) *Deep Blue - The Helicopter Tune *Dead Dred - Dred Bass This is the default radio station in a Yakuza Stinger. Flashback FM DJ: Reni Wassulmaier (Barbara Rosenblatt) Genre: Italo Disco, Disco *I Wanna Rock You *E=mc² *From Here To Eternity *The Chase (theme from Midnight Express]) *First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love *I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone All songs by Giorgio Moroder. This station automatically comes on when you enter a Triad Fish Van. The Liberty Jam DJ: DJ Clue Genre: '''East Coast Hip-Hop, Hip-Hop, Rap, Gangsta-Rap *Method Man - All I Need (Uses some instrumentals from "Method Man (Skunk Mix)") *Mobb Deep - Shook Ones Pt. II *Raekwon - Incarcerated Scarfaces *N.O.R.E. - N.O.R.E./Noreaga *Onyx (feat. N.O.R.E. and Big Pun) - Shut 'Em Down (Remix) *Big Pun - Beware *Big Pun - Twinz (Deep Cover '98) *DMX (feat. The Lox) - Get At Me Dog *DMX (feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles, Drag-on & Eve) - Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix) *Redman (feat. Method Man) - Do What You Feel *The L.O.X & Black Rob - Chain Gang Freestyle* *The L.O.X - Chest2chest Freestyle* Station would be renamed Game Radio FM by 2001. Its frequency is mentioned on the radio as 101.3. This station automatically comes on when you enter a Diablo Stallion. Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version LCFR '''Liberty City Free Radio, abbreviated as LCFR, is a talk radio station much like WCTR in that it is comprised of several programs. All LCFR programs except Chatterbox are assumed to have not survived to reappear in GTA III. Liberty News * After completing certain "milestone" missions in the game, the first time Toni enters a vehicle and listens to the radio, which ever station is tuned will play a Liberty News bulletin featuring an unnamed female newscaster (who may well be Lianne Forget of GTA San Andreas' WCTR News as she is played by the same voice actress) discussing the event and sometimes announcing things like the opening of the bridge into Shoreside Vale. These bulletins play only once, but will repeat if the bulletin is interrupted before it is completed (such as due to Toni being knocked from a motorbike). Commercials Like its predecessors, the radio in GTA Liberty City Stories provides satirical commercials for products, events, and organizations. *'Ammu-Nation' — GTA's famous gunstore is back, providing supplies to people who want to protect themselves from the then-imminent Y2K bug. References Logger Beer and Redwood Cigarettes from ''GTA San Andreas''. *'Bathtub Gin Still' — A working replica of the bathtubs used to secretly make booze during the Prohibition era. *'Chateau de Buf' — A brand of wine tailored to foster and enhance the sexual experience. *'Crowfest '98' — A hybrid of Ozzfest and Live Aid, featuring a rock singer flavoring his rock with ethnic music. *'Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety' — narrated by a person suspiciously similar in tone to Jack Thompson .It has the acronym "CUNTFLAPS". *'Feel All Great Sports' — A sporting goods store with a gay theme, hence the acronym "FAGS". References the Ultimate Disc in the Dark from GTA San Andreas. *'Koala' — A parody of Charmin toilet paper, using koalas instead of grizzlies. *'Liberty City's Finest' — A recruiting commercial for the Liberty City Police Department, stereotyping policemen as lazy yet violent. Similar in many ways to a commercial heard in the GTA San Andreas radio system *'Maibatsu Womb' — Another Maibatsu vehicle in the tradition of the Monstrosity and Thunder, which does not appear in game. The Womb is an accessory laden and presumably jumbo-sized minivan catering to the married husband. *'The Mainframe' — A parody of The Matrix, though the Matrix technically did not premiere until 1999, the year after GTA Liberty City Stories is set in. *'PastMaster' — A quasi-educational computer game that helps children relive famously atrocious American battles throughout history. *'Pilgrim's Pantry' — A restaurant with a 17th-century with a Pilgrims theme. Holds a weekly Crucible night. *'RAILS' — A Colombian-manufactured cereal intended for consumption through the nose, much like cocaine. *'Space Monkey 7 —'A video game involving monkeys attacking Earth after a nuclear holocaust. *'Swapmeet' — A parody of the Friends TV show. *'Plug' — A 50's style musical commercial for tampons. *'Vivisection' — A science kit where kids can run biological experiments on live rats. Also comes as a popular kart-racing video game, and its commercial satirizes the numerous kart-racing video games released in the late 90's, such as Mario Kart 64, Crash Team Racing, and Diddy Kong Racing. *'Liberty City Cruises' -- A commercial inviting you to go on a luxury cruise away from crime in a "conspicuously similar" warship. Comes with cots and rooms with little to no space! External links * Official Electron Zone Radio website * Official Lips 106 website, circa "1998" Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories